This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. It has an undisseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin (Queen Charlotte×Della Balfour) and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘SCRivluv’ (not patented).